A Piece Moment with Love
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Karena sesederhana apapun mereka melewati satu hari bersama, hal itu sudah cukup membuat keduanya berbahagia. [BTS. MinYoon. OOC. AU. Slash. Boys Love. Bottom!Yoongi. Ficlet.] RnR?


**A PIECE MOMENT WITH LOVE** © **Fujimoto Yumi, 2017**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi** © **God, themselves**

 **AU. SLASH. OOC. Romance/Fluffy. Ficlet.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Angin musim gugur berhembus menerbangkan helai poni Yoongi yang tengah menemani Jimin, si pemuda yang dicap sempurna itu di halaman belakang sekolah. Tatapan pemuda itu fokus pada setiap aksara di bukunya, namun Yoongi dapat mencium wangi Jimin yang menyebar di sekitarnya. Jimin adalah sosok yang jarang berbicara, tetapi ketika sudah bersama Yoongi, cowok tampan itu akan berbicara banyak. Yang orang-orang tahu tentang Jimin hanyalah dia lelaki yang dingin dan introvert, namun entah kenapa mereka justru mengagumi Jimin karena kesempurnaannya. Kesempurnaan yang Jimin kemas dengan menjadi sosok yang pintar dalam bidang akademi maupun non-akademi. Dia juga bisa memasak, dia juga ahli di berbagai bidang olahraga, dia seorang fashionista, _well yeah_ dengan kata lain, dia bisa melakukan apapun. Dan karena itulah sekalipun dia dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin, orang-orang mengaguminya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin di sampingnya dan meniup poninya, hal itu membuat Jimin beralih menatapnya lalu melemparkan tatapan mematikan, namun persekon berikutnya, tatapan itu melembut.

Sembari mengelus kedua pipi Yoongi dilanjut meniup poninya, Jimin berucap penuh kelembutan pada sang tercinta, " _Hyung_ , jangan ganggu aku dulu, kay? Sana gih, lakukan apapun tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku, hm?"

Yoongi yang diajak bicara lembut begitu mengangguk dan memamerkan deretan giginya, membuat senyum yang begitu menawan. Jimin mengecup sekilas dahinya lalu lanjut mengerjakan tugasnya sampai Yoongi berucap, "Tapi memang kau tidak bosan mengerjakan tugasmu di sini terus? Jimin ayo pindaaaaah."

Jimin menggeleng tegas karena pikirnya tadi Yoongi akan benar meninggalkannya. Namun dia harus kembali dihadapkan pada kekasihnya yang akan tiba-tiba manja jika bersamanya, lain jika sedang di depan orang-orang.

"Tidak. Kita takkan pindah sampai aku selesai," jawab Jimin atas pertanyaan Yoongi sambil menunjuk tugasnya.

Yoongi cemberut, melipat tangan di dada melaksanakan aksi merajuknya. "Oke! Tapi habis ini belikan aku _cheesecake, arra_?!"

Pemuda manis berambut hitam berucap sambil melemparkan tatapan pada Jimin yang juga menatapnya. Hal itu membuat Jimin mau tak mau mengangguk yang dibalas helaan napas oleh Yoongi.

Lalu Yoongi memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan jatuh pada pohon di sebrang pohon yang mereka sandari. Lalu dilanjut melihat ke cakrawala. Jimin di dekatnya membiarkan, supaya sang kekasih dapat berbaur dengan alam.

Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu mereka sehabis pulang sekolah di bukit itu, bukit luas dengan hanya ada beberapa pohon yang anehnya membuat sejuk, bukit tersembunyi di belakang sekolah yang ditemukan sendiri oleh Jimin, dan merupakan tempat favorit sosok itu. Dan tempat di mana Jimin menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi.

Awalnya, keduanya sahabat sejak kecil, sering bermain bersama, dan kini berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun tak satupun hal berubah di antara mereka. Jimin tetaplah Jimin yang cerewet bagi Yoongi, namun Yoongi mencintainya.

Jimin, yang sedari tadi mendapati pacarnya benar-benar diam, berniat menggoda Yoongi. "Kau kenapa, _hyung_? Melamun terus? Ah! Aku tahu. Pasti lagi memikirkan kencan kita nanti, ya?"

Godaan Jimin membuat Yoongi kembali cemberut. "Berisik, Park. Kenapa sih kau suka sekali menggodaku?"

Jimin menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi yang membuatnya makin tampan dan sukses membuat Yoongi (yang biasanya _tsundere_ ) memerah. Kemudian dia membalas, "Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya suka menggodamu."

Yoongi kesal, dan dia mendengus. "Pembohong ulung. Aku heran kenapa kita bisa bersahabat dan bahkan berpacaran sekarang. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Jimin semakin semangat menggoda kekasihnya. Dia sampai memutar duduknya dan menatap Yoongi intens. "Serius, _hyung_? Kau masih mempertanyakan itu? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?"

"Apa?" tantang Yoongi.

"Tentu saja karena aku tampan, seksi, dan pintar makanya kau mencintaiku."

Mendengar jawaban Jimin yang luar biasa percaya diri, membuat Yoongi memiliki keinginan untuk menampar muka Jimin yang kini terlihat sombong, seolah dia adalah lelaki paling keren di jagat raya. Walau mereka sama-sama pria, Jimin selalu menyebut Yoongi manis dan cantik, dan itu agak menyebalkan.

Berpikir daripada harus menatap wajah menyebalkan Jimin sekarang, Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Jimin padanya dan menjawab malas. "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Kalaupun aku protes nanti juga aku akan kalah. Kenapa sih aku kalah terus," sambil berucap, Yoongi memainkan jarinya di atas buku miliknya yang sejak awal terabaikan.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu, _hyung_?" Jimin yang tadi sudah fokus lagi pada tugasnya, kini beralih menatap Yoongi lagi dan mengetuk dahi tertutup poni milik Yoongi dengan jarinya, "Alasan kau tidak pernah menang dariku adalah karena hanya aku yang bisa _memenangkan_ dirimu." lalu Jimin tersenyum sampai matanya seakan menghilang.

Yoongi memerah mendengarnya. "Tidak masuk akal, ih!"

"Memang tidak, tapi kau memerah, _hyung_ ," Jimin terkekeh sembari mengucapkan itu.

"Jimin menyebalkan! Sana kerjakan tugasmu!"

Jimin hanya tertawa karena merasa berhasil menggoda Yoongi-nya. Dan melihat sosok itu merona adalah hal yang disukainya.

Persekon selanjutnya Jimin fokus lagi pada tugasnya, mengabaikan Yoongi yang kala itu masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas yang membakar kedua pipinya. Dan ketika Yoongi merasa mungkin dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendistraksi dirinya dari gombalan Jimin, si pemuda manis dengan helaian hitam memutuskan memainkan ponselnya.

Tetapi, sepertinya Jimin yang awalnya ingin abai, malah tergoda lagi untuk mengganggu dan menggoda Yoongi. Karena entah mengapa dia merasa ingin terus berbicara dengan Yoongi seraya menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Dan Yoongi sendiri, merasa tahu kalau Jimin akan menggodanya lagi memutuskan melepas ponselnya, berpindah duduk di belakang Jimin lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung tegap sang kekasih, dilanjut dengan menatap langit yang cerah.

Setelahnya, Yoongi pun berbisik. "Kenapa ya aku ini payah sekali di Fisika?"

Jimin diam sebentar sebelum merespon, dengan seringai yang tak dilihat Yoongi. "Itu karena kau bodoh, _hyung_."

Yoongi mendengus. "Kenapa ya aku merasa ingin sekali memukulmu?"

"Itu karena kau mencintaiku."

"Omong kosong apa yang barusan keluar dari mulut seorang Jimin yang hebat dan serba bisa?"

Jimin pun hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yoongi, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Yoongi di belakangnya, dan mengikuti jejak Yoongi menatap langit. Dan untuk beberapa menit berikutnya hening meraja, namun Yoongi lagi-lagi memecahnya.

"Ajari aku fisika, Jimin," pinta Yoongi sedikit membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Jimin.

Jimin yang juga sambil sesekali menulis di kertas tugasnya menjawab cuek. "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Mengajarimu fisika sama saja bunuh diri. Kau payah sekali."

Yoongi cemberut, lalu menggerakkan jarinya mencari pinggang Jimin untuk dia cubit, membuat si rambut abu-abu mengaduh. "Itu artinya kau akan bahagia kalau aku gagal di ujian akhir nanti."

Jimin menghela napas, merasa kalah karena apa yang Yoongi bilang memang membuatnya khawatir. "Oke. Akan aku ajarkan tapi dengan beberapa syarat."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada pembicaraan soal penyanyi Hip Hop favoritmu. Tidak ada aduan soal Jungkook yang menghabiskan _cheesecake_ -mu, tidak juga kumamon apalagi merengek agar aku membelikan cheesecake dengan alasan lebih fokus belajar. Jadi-"

"Banyak banget, ih! Iya iya aku janji!" seru Yoongi memotong ultimatum yang Jimin sebutkan.

Mendengar itu Jimin merasa sedikit puas, hanya tinggal membuktikannya saja. Dia pun kemudian membereskan buku-buku dan kertasnya yang tercecer, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, kemudian memutar badan menghadap Yoongi yang membelakanginya sehingga sosok itu jatuh ke dalam dekapannya.

Yoongi yang mendapat perlakuan itu sontak saja terkejut. Dengan punggung yang bertemu dada bidang Jimin dan pucuk kepalanya di bawah dagu Jimin, dia sedikt mendongak agar mereka bisa saling menatap.

Di saat itulah Jimin bertanya, semakin membuat mereka menyelami manik masing-masing membuat keduanya berdebar. "Mau ke mana habis ini?"

Yoongi adalah yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata setelah sebelumnya tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. Menunduk di depan Jimin yang menanti jawaban. Karena entah apa Yoongi seolah menggumam menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Apa sih, hyung? Ayo jawab, jangan cuma menggumam begitu," ucap Jimin sembari menyingkirkan poni Yoongi dan menatapnya, lalu dilanjut dengan senyum lembut yang membuat hangat hati Yoongi. "Ke mana, hm?"

" _Cheesecake_? Kau janji membelikanku _cheesecake_ kan tadi?"

 _Eyesmile_ Jimin pun menyapa pandangan Yoongi lagi. "Oke."

Dan Jimin yang lebih dulu bangkit dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk Yoongi sambut. Keduanya pun meninggalkan bukit itu dengan saling bergandengan tangan, menuju toko kue yang ada di ujung jalan tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Angin sore musim gugur berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan gugur yang menyebar di jalanan. Hawa sejuk yang terasa membuat Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih dalam perjalanan ke toko kue merasa nyaman, dengan tangan yang senantiasa terhubung, entah mengapa keduanya kembali mengingat untuk terus percaya dan membuat bahagia satu-sama lain.

Karena kebersamaan mereka yang sesederhana apapun tetap membuat mereka senang dan tak berkeinginan untuk meminta apapun lagi kecuali ketersediaan waktu membiarkan mereka bersama sampai mereka sendiri yang menginginkan perpisahan.

Oleh karena itu ketika mereka sampai di toko kue, Yoongi yang moodnya terlihat sangat baik mengajukan keinginan tambahan satu kotak lagi untuk cheesecakenya. Yang tentu saja ditolak habis oleh Jimin.

"Jimin! Belikan aku dua kotak!"

"Tidak. Kalau mau satu kotak lagi ya bayar sendiri."

"Jimin pelit! Dua kotak! Jangan pelit-pelit sama pacar sendiri!"

"Tidak."

"Jimiiin!"

"Iya dua kotak ditukar dengan sepuluh ciuman, mau?"

Menjawab pernyataan Jimin barusan, Yoongi memukulkan tangannya main-main ke mahkota abu-abu milik kekasihnya. Sembari merajuk, Yoongi menerima satu kotak _cheesecake_ yang sudah dibayarkan Jimin lalu berjalan pelan ke arah pintu keluar. Dia tidak tahu jika pria berhelai _ash grey_ itu belum selesai dengan pesanannya.

Saat Yoongi sudah berjalan agak jauh meninggalkan Jimin, karena tadi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sosok itu disertai sumpah serapah akibat kepelitan Jimin, si pria yang tinggal entah bagaimana sudah berjalan sejajar di sampingnya dan memamerkan satu kotak kue entah isinya apa. Tetapi Yoongi tahu, bahwa itu berisi kue yang sama dengan yang dia mau.

Yoongi mengayunkan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih kotak tersebut, namun Jimin lebih gesit dengan membawanya kabur membuat Yoongi berteriak kesal. " _Ya_! Park Jimin peliiiiiit!" sembari kakinya menyusul langkah Jimin yang makin jauh.

Ketika ada di belakangnya, Yoongi memukul punggung Jimin membuat pria berambut _ash grey_ itu meringis. Namun Yoongi cuek dan berjalan santai di sampingnya. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf. Pelit! Dasar Jimin pelit nanti kuburannya sempit!"

Dan sebelum Jimin sempat berkata apa-apa, Yoongi yang kini lari meninggalkan Jimin membuat mereka akhirnya kejar-kejaran di bawah langit musim gugur yang dingin. Dengan Jimin yang akhirnya berhasil meraih Yoongi dalam rangkulannya, keduanya membelah jalanan penuh dedaunan gugur itu dengan rasa bahagia yang terus berputar di sekeliling mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finite.**

 **Yumi's note:**

Gimana? Datar ya? Fic perjuangan disaat ngerasa makin ga bisa nulis wkwk.

Btw **review**? Thanks a lot.

 **Yumi.**

 **Sept 2017.**

 **(btw sorry for typo(s)).**


End file.
